Stranger world
by Persephone Cobain
Summary: Et si tout avait été différent et bien plus compliqué ? Et si la vérité n'était qu'une infime partie de tout ce que nous avions appris ? Où sont donc nos chasseurs de monstres, nos musiques de ces années folles, ces phénomènes étranges dans diverses chaumières ? Si ce que nous croyons savoir, n'était qu'une partie de l'iceberg ?


L'eau coulait sur sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseur avec une aisance remarquable. Elle aurait rêvé d'un bon bain chaud, néanmoins, Barbara devrait se contenter des douches du lycée pour se détendre de ce cours de badminton qui lui vaudrait surement quelques bleus. L'habilité n'était pas son fort, elle ne pouvait que le concevoir et le nombre de chutes qu'elle avait fait durant cette séance, ne manqueraient pas de marquer sa peau fragile, elle le savait.

Ses petites mains dont les ongles étaient rongés jusqu'au sang s'activaient sur sa peau, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Comme souvent, elle était seule dans les douches. La pudeur étant de mise, elle avait attendu que les dernières filles aient rejoint les vestiaires. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'exposer au regard de ces pestes minces, aux seins rebondis et fesses dénués de la moindre cellulite. La rouquine passa deux mains dans ses cheveux courts, pour les repousser en arrière, relevant le menton pour laisser l'eau frapper son visage avec douceur. Ses doigts gagnèrent ses trapèzes douloureux, qu'elle massa en grimaçant un peu plus. Le badminton était pourtant censé être un jeu des moins violents... Non ?

Ses pouces effectuaient quelques mouvements circulaires sur le devant du muscle, heurtant par moments ses clavicules à peine visibles, en raison de son embonpoint qui faisait fortement rire les filles de son court de sport. Le reste de ses doigts en faisant de même sur l'arrière du muscle, tendant à descendre un peu plus bas, malgré le fait que ses mains soient surement un peu trop petites.

Une nouvelle grimace étira ses traits sous la crispation de ses muscles et soudainement, ses doigts heurtèrent d'autres, étrangers à son corps, sur ses épaules. Son coeur s'emballa et elle se retourna du tac au tac en sursautant, passant une main sur ses yeux pour en évacuer toutes traces d'eau. Ses cils tout aussi roux que ses cheveux, battirent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne distingue parfaitement un visage familier. Si instinctivement, elle avait placé un bras sur sa poitrine généreuse et en avait descendu une autre pour camoufler son entre jambes, cela n'empêcha nullement la rougeur de s'immiscer sur ses joues, face au regard de sa camarade qui la détaillait de haut en bas, un sourcil arqué, un sourire en coin qui ne lui inspirait bien de bon.

Kristal Winchester se trouvait à présent juste face à elle, sa nudité ne semblant, elle, absolument pas la déranger. « Et avec un corps comme le sien, on peut se le permettre » se surprise à songer Barbara, lorsqu'elle laissa malgré elle courir son regard noisette sur ses hanches généreuses et sa taille fine. La gêne se distingua un peu plus sur son visage, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa camarade avait parfaitement remarqué la façon dont elle l'avait reluqué. Elle s'attendait alors à une énième raillerie de sa part, comme n'importe quelle autre aurait pu le faire, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas venir. Quelques gouttes d'eau avaient coulé de son front à ses paupières et elle mourrait d'envie de les retirer, néanmoins, l'être humain ne possédait qu'une paire de mains et les siennes étaient un peu trop prises à l'instant même.

\- Allez, tournes-toi, lui intima la jeune femme en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Barbara restait incrédule devant le regard perçant de la jeune femme. Un bleu égyptien qui tranchait parfaitement avec ses cheveux courts, bicolores. Elle hésita une seconde, se demandant cruellement ce que Kristal Winchester pouvait bien faire ici et finit par céder sous ce regard à qui on ne devait jamais rien refuser. Elle se retourna donc, fixant le calage beige des douches communes, la gêne continuant de s'immiscer en elle. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'obtempérer si facilement ?

Elle baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse, sentant sur sa nuque le regard brûlant de sa camarade qui descendait sur son corps... Et alors qu'elle avait jugé que l'affront avait duré assez longtemps, prête à se retourner en réunissant toutes ses forces pour lui tenir tête, elle sentit les mains fines de cette dernière se poser de nouveau sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit plus encore, instinctivement, suspicieuse et pas réellement sereine d'offrir ainsi son corps à un contact inconnu. Enfin, pas si inconnu que ça, puisque Kristal faisait partie de ses filles sportives qui avaient été responsables de nombreuses de ses chutes ou de ses bousculades dans les casiers. Que faisait-elle donc, à l'instant même ?

Son contact était brûlant et délicat à la fois, mais la rouquine restait aux aguets, comme si elle craignait le pire. Après tout, Kristal ne faisait pas partie des filles qui parlaient beaucoup, d'ordinaire. Rien à voir avec ces pestes suffisantes... Mais leurs rapports n'en était pas pour autant particulièrement amical. En fait, on ne pouvait même pas affirmer qu'elles aient de quelconques rapports. Si l'une était très attentive en cours, l'autre mettait rarement les pieds au lycée et lorsque c'était le cas, elle attirait indéniablement les regards, que ce soit par son allure rockeuse, son attitude désinvolte ou sa faculté à intriguer les garçons. Barbara, elle, se plaisait très bien à faire tapisserie, rongé par sa grande timidité.

\- Borbel Barbara, ce que tu es tendue.

La voix de la rebelle, à peine couverte par le bruit de la douche qui tombait toujours sur son corps, sembla jouer avec les nerfs de la rousse, alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus ample, plus fougueux et presque plus brutaux. Sans même qu'elle ne cherche à le retenir, un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres sous les doigts experts de la jeune fille qui massait ses muscles douloureux. Peu à peu, les questionnements et les tensions semblèrent la quitter et elle commença à se détendre, oubliant presque qui était responsable de cet apaisement. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, tant le plaisir était désormais présent.

Les gestes langoureux de sa camarade, l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque... Les yeux clos, les mains appuyées contre le carrelage froid, la rousse oublia tout du monde qui l'entourait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente les lèvres de la jeune fille le long de sa jugulaire. Pour le moins troublée, elle se redressa, alors que les paumes de la rebelle courraient dans son dos, lui aussi parsemé de tache de rousseur, finissant sur ses reins. Elle n'osa bouger, tandis que les doigts la jeune Winchester passaient à présent sur ses hanches, les agrippants d'une manière terriblement sexy, elle ne pouvait le nier. Presque sous le choc, elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir lorsque sa camarade rapprocha son corps du sien. Un petit « o » se forma sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, presque exorbité en sentant la pointe de ses seins dans son dos.

Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition, ses pensées se cumulant, ses méninges redoublant d'efforts, tandis qu'elle perdait ses réflexions chaque fois que la jeune femme déposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ? D'une nouvelle façon de l'humilier ? D'un pari avec d'autres filles qui se trouvaient dans les vestiaires ? Après tout, Kristal était le genre de fille qui pouvait parfaitement faire de telles choses mais elle la voyait très mal parier avec cet autre genre de filles, en revanche.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, lui souffla la jeune femme, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

Ses paumes délicates passèrent à présent sur son ventre, caressant sa peau de la façon la plus érotique qui sois. La rousse se surprise même à penser qu'elle savait parfaitement s'y prendre et une nouvelle fois, son cerveau bouillonna.

\- Laisses-toi aller...  
\- Mais...

Barbara protesta, rapidement coupée par les mains de la jeune femme qui remontaient à sa poitrine, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir incontrôlé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au bras d'un garçon, bien que ce n'était pas les occasions qui lui manquaient. Ce qui s'expliquait à présent parfaitement.. .Bien qu'elle se sentît honteuse et avait l'effroyable sentiment de faire quelque chose de parfaitement défendu, une part d'elle-même la suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter.

Ses lèvres continuaient d'embrasser son corps en proie à un immense brasier, tandis qu'elle prenait sa poitrine généreuse en coupe dans ses mains. Leurs respirations se firent bien plus fortes, alors que Barbara continuait de lutter contre ses émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, qui se succédaient dans son esprit. Si elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de ce moment, rien n'avait jamais égalé la force avec laquelle son estomac se tordait sous un désir naissant qui ne cesser de grandir. L'une des paumes de sa camarade abandonna ses seins pour courir le long de son corps et la rousse rejeta la tête en arrière, vaincue, lorsque la rebelle vint descendre ses doigts entre ses cuisses. À l'instant même, elle ne pensait plus à rien, ses paupières se fermant sous le plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses de la lycéenne. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'elle mordit aussitôt pour retenir les suivants, arrachant un sourire satisfait à l'autre jeune femme qui jouait outrageusement avec l'épicentre de son plaisir.

Barbara ouvrit un instant les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, lâchant le carrelage glacial en opposition avec sa peau fiévreuse. Bercée par la respiration luxurieuse de la jeune fille, elle posa une main sur la sienne, qui caressait fougueusement sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre se posa sur le bras de la rebelle, qui descendait le long de son corps. De longs frissons remontaient son échine et de profondes vagues de plaisir réchauffait tout son corps, de plus en plus brutalement. Un gémissement força le barrage de ses lèvres lorsque la rebelle glissa directement deux doigts en elle, qui était terriblement serré. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à Kristal pour comprendre qu'elle était probablement la première à lui infliger un tel traitement et un sourire satisfait éclaira aussitôt son visage. Ses gestes se firent alors aussi fougueux que langoureux, tandis qu'elle sentait le bassin de la rousse se mouver contre le sien. Elle recherchait inlassablement son contact pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ses gémissements emplissaient les lieux, uniquement couverts par le bruit de l'eau qui continuait de marteler leur corps. Les lumières faiblirent un instant, mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne fut vraiment capable de le remarquer. Le corps de la rousse accusait quelques tremblements alors que ses doigts se serraient sur la peau de sa camarade qui amplifia ses mouvements, la guidant peu à peu vers le point de non-retour.

Même si elle avait dû rêver ce moment, Barbara aurait été incapable d'anticiper le plaisir qui la submergea rapidement. Elle semblait ailleurs, projetée dans une petite bulle hors de l'espace-temps. Tout son corps tremblait, si bien qu'elle avait un mal fou à tenir sur ses pieds nus. Elle se sentait presque voler, son corps entier se consumant peu à peu, jusqu'à imploser, se contractant si fort qu'elle finit par retirer les doigts de la jeune femme après quelques secondes...

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement, tandis qu'elle se pencha légèrement en avant, haletante, posant à nouveau une main sur le mur froid auquel elle s'appuya. Quelques mèches passaient sur son visage alors qu'elle éteignit l'eau qui lui semblait glaciale elle aussi. Elle sentit à peine les lèvres de sa camarade descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un dernier frisson, puis, plus rien. Elle inspira alors une seconde, avant de se redresser, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer en arrière. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Que venait-elle de faire ? Le plaisir et la tension retombants, sa conscience vint taper à la porte de son esprit, comme un vieil ennemi. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit volte-face dans la douche, elle était seule.

Son regard noisette parcourra rapidement les lieux... En vain. Elle était définitivement seule dans les douches, à présent.


End file.
